This proposal to develop monoclonal reagents which will diferentiate between normal and abnormal alpha 2 macroglobulins (alpha 2 M). The alpha 2 M of most cystic fibrosis (CF) patients has been reported to exhibit abnormal interactions with proteinases. We propose to develop monoclonal antibodies which recognize these differences.